The One You Love
by Yaoi Princess Serena
Summary: Someone loses the one they love, here are two versions, the sad one, that's first, and the happy ending version that's second, take your pick.
1. Default Chapter

Serena: Well here a mini story, I hope everyone likes it. But before I get started let me say that this doesn't connect with any of my other stories in anyway, this is a stand alone one shot.   
  
Oliver: Also what my dear sweet wife has forgotten to mention is that she doesn't own the characters, she only owns the story idea, and our coming baby!   
  
Serena: Let's get started shall we?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**The One You Love**   


He lay there awake as he does many nights now, thinking of the one that left him, thinking of the one that left them all. He missed the way they use to fight everyday, but he missed the nights they spent wrapped in each others arms even more. His heart simply refused to admit he was gone, but his head had admitted it right away, and the thought had almost driven him insane. He falls asleep alone clutching the sheets, and a single tear making it's way down his cheek. 

He didn't know what the point of getting up anymore was, well that was a lie he knew he had classes to teach, students to prepare for the outside world. For the outside world, he laughed at the thought. No one really needed to be protected for that anymore, because Voldemort was gone for good. His love had died making sure the Dark Lord would never return, and he was successful in his attempt, because Voldemort had been destroyed completely.

He rolled over to one side, willing the sun to go away and let him be. He was more than tempted to tell Albus he was sick, but he knew the old wizard would see right thought that just like he saw through everything else. A good example being when the two had started their relationship, they had tried to hide it, but Albus knew right away, but he was in no hurry to stop them. He was in fact glad they had found each other. 

He finally slid out of bed and yawned. He was simply tired of thinking, he didn't want to think anymore about anything, or anyone, Albus, Minerva, no one except his love. Some days he couldn't help but feel that his love had simply gone for a long walk and would be back any minute, but he knew it was only wishful thinking, because he had seen his love fall in battle along with Voldemort.

He showered slowly, dressed quickly, and then slowly made his way to his classroom. Once there he wrote the assignment on the board quickly and seated himself at his desk. He must have zoned out at some point after that.

"Professor? Professor?" a small voice called to him, bringing him back to reality.   
  
"Yes?" he asked looking down at his student.   
  
"Could you help me with this Professor?" 

He knew he was really of little help, but he simply couldn't help it. He just didn't feel up to it, his heart simply wasn't in it anymore.

Once classes were done, he made his way to dinner, and was silent as usual. Then as he did everyday he made his way to the graveyard right before the forest. He lay the roses on the grave and read the headstone quietly, to no one but the cruel wind.

"Severus Snape, Teacher, Spy, Beloved husband of Harry Potter." 

Harry felt the tears sting his eyes as he rose slowly and headed quietly back to the school.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena: Sad no? Well if you don't want to stay depressed and want the same story, but with a happy ending, go to the second page, you'll find your happiness there.   
  
Oliver: Even if you don't go to the second page, please R+R! She loves reviews, but you flame her, and I'll kick the tar outta ya, I don't need her crying, she pregnant and very emotional right now, so be nice! 


	2. The Happy Ending Version yukky happy end...

Serena: Okay, I couldn't just leave you all sad and depressed, so here's a happy version if you want it.   
  
Oliver: She still doesn't own the characters.   
  
Serena: Story time again folks!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**The One You Love**(The happy ending version)   


He lay there awake as he does many nights now, thinking of the one that left him, thinking of the one that left them all. He missed the way they use to fight everyday, but he missed the nights they spent wrapped in each others arms even more. His heart simply refused to admit he was gone, but his head had admitted it right away, and the thought had almost driven him insane. He falls asleep alone clutching the sheets, and a single tear making it's way down his cheek. 

He didn't know what the point of getting up anymore was, well that was a lie he knew he had classes to teach, students to prepare for the outside world. For the outside world, he laughed at the thought. No one really needed to be protected for that anymore, because Voldemort was gone for good. His love had died making sure the Dark Lord would never return, and he was successful in his attempt, because Voldemort had been destroyed completely.

He rolled over to one side, willing the sun to go away and let him be. He was more than tempted to tell Albus he was sick, but he knew the old wizard would see right thought that just like he saw through everything else. A good example being when the two had started their relationship, they had tried to hide it, but Albus knew right away, but he was in no hurry to stop them. He was in fact glad they had found each other. 

He finally slid out of bed and yawned. He was simply tired of thinking, he didn't want to think anymore about anything, or anyone, Albus, Minerva, no one except his love. Some days he couldn't help but feel that his love had simply gone for a long walk and would be back any minute, but he knew it was only wishful thinking, because he had seen his love fall in battle along with Voldemort.

He showered slowly, dressed quickly, and then slowly made his way to his classroom. Once there he wrote the assignment on the board quickly and seated himself at his desk. He must have zoned out at some point after that.

"Professor? Professor?" a small voice called to him, bringing him back to reality.   
  
"Yes?" he asked looking down at his student.   
  
"Could you help me with this Professor?" 

He knew he was really of little help, but he simply couldn't help it. He just didn't feel up to it, his heart simply wasn't in it anymore.

Once classes were done, he made his way to dinner, and was silent as usual. Then as he did everyday he made his way to the graveyard right before the forest. He lay the roses on the grave and read the headstone quietly, to no one but the cruel wind.

"Severus Snape, Teacher, Spy, Beloved husband of Harry Potter." 

Harry felt the tears sting his eyes as he rose slowly and headed quietly back to the school.

"Harry...." Harry was to far away to hear the soft call. 

Strangely though, Harry stopped for a minute and felt as if something was pulling him back towards the grave. He turned around slowly and couldn't believe what he saw.

"S..Severus? Is it really you?" he asked softly, not sure if his voice had even come out.   
  
"Last time I checked it was me, but this grave implies otherwise." he said with a smirk.   
  
"SEV!" Harry screamed as he broke out into an all out run to his husband. 

The two embraced for a long time and as they did, small fireworks went off welcoming Severus home. But Severus liked having Harry wrapped around him more, because to him that was the best welcoming anyone could receive.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena: YaY That was happy. *scowls as she hates the happy ending*   
  
Oliver: Please R+R! She loves reviews, but you flame her, and I'll kick the tar outta ya, I don't need her crying, she pregnant and very emotional right now, so be nice! 


End file.
